I am only me when I am with you
by Vampirepoptartz333
Summary: Max is at a new school and she meets Fang and his "Flock". Suckish summary, but read it. Fist fanfic. FAX, Eggy, and a couple oc characters.All human. Rated T cuz I'm extremely paranoid. AU. Songfic-like but not until later chapters.
1. No, I'm not freaking out inside

Chapter 1

**A/N: my first fanfic so don't be too harsh**

Urgh. I really hated Mondays. It didn't help that today was the first day of my new school. Why did Mom have to move us from LA to Arizona in mid-October? Oh yeah, she got a clinic opened up here. I heard a sudden knock on my door.

"I am coming in," my sister Ella said, annoyed. "Maximum Ride, I am putting on makeup and doing your hair whether you like it or not." She eyed me suspiciously as I burst out laughing. I reluctantly got out of bed allowed her to transform me. What else could I do? That girl had a killer pair of Bambi eyes.

Ella hurried as she straightened my brown-blonde hair around my tall frame. I completely ignored what she was doing because my eyes were focused on the plate of chocolate chip cookies that taunted me. I still don't know why I let myself be bribed into looking pretty when Mom (Dr. Valencia Martinez) could have just given me her one-of-a-kind cookies without exception. Oh well.

When we got to school, Ella and I parted ways, promising to meet at lunch. Ella was a freshman and I am a sophomore. I gave her a sideways glance before I trudged to homeroom. I can already tell that she would have fun here. She's Ella Martinez. Everyone loves her.

Opening my locker, I saw a tall figure hovering beside me. He had dark hair that was the kind girls would swoon over and bottomless eyes that were darker than midnight. Lips quirking up in a shy smile, he noticed me.

"Hi, I'm Nick, but call me Fang." Fang looked genuinely interested in me. "You're Max, right?"

I smiled in acknowledgement just as a red haired girl threw herself in Fang's arms. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. His eyes revealed absolutely no affection of the Red Haired Wonder as he pried her off him.

"Max, this is Lissa. Lissa this is Max. And for the hundredth time I am not you're boyfriend so get off of me." Fang sternly expressed. He mouthed class **** when she walked away and burst out laughing. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Meet the Flock

**A/N: PeaceLoveMusic779- thanks for giving me my 1****st**** review!**

**And I love Positive and Negative comments so I'd LOVE your feedback. **

**Oh and Iggy isn't blind.**

Max P.O.V.

It turns out that Fang has most of his classes with me, except for math because he was in advanced calculus and I was in regular. He claimed it was because he is "highly intellectual." I thought it was because he was a nerd.

After surviving two periods with Fang and I passing notes about things going on at school, we parted ways to go to math. As I walked in, I already knew that the teacher, Mr. Delores, and I would not get along. He was the only teacher that forced me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself. Not only that, but he refused to call me Max. I had a feeling this class was going to irk me a lot.

I quietly slipped into a seat beside a strawberry blonde haired kid who looked like he was going to die of boredom. I laughed to myself and he lifted his eyebrow.

"Hey new girl, I'm Iggy," He seemed laid back and calm and a huge smile has plastered to his face. His eyes were a pale blue that resembles a morning sky.

" It's Max." I replied.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and the Flock at lunch?" Ig smiled. I nodded my head in agreement.

Fang P.O.V.

Oh god, she is staring at me again. I thought she w ould have given up by now. I mean, if you make out with the first guy you see you obviously must not be truly caring for whomever you like. Lissa's eyes bore into the back of my head and I could practically hear her sighing in contentment. How did she get into this class anyway?

I glanced at the clock, which seemed to be going twice as slow than usual. Maybe if I ignore her she will just leave me alone. Ms. Davidson droned on about a test coming up and no matter how hard I tried, my mind kept wandering to Max.

MAXIMUM RIDE, I mean she just connects with me on a level no one else did. She is the only one who can make me laugh for the stupidest reasons and I've only known her for a morning. But I can tell we will be good friends.

Max P.O.V.

As I entered the cafeteria, I looked around immediately for Ella. I spied her getting her lunch with a dark skinned girl whose lips moved nonstop. Iggy motioned for me to follow him and after we got our lunch he led me to a table. A group of people were already there, including Ella.

"Hey guys, this is Max. Max this is the Flock. Me, Nudge, Ellie, JJ, Logan and Fang." Iggy motioned to each one unconsciously as he talked. Nudge was the girl Ella was talking to, Ellie was a short girl with long, flowing brown hair, JJ was an sporty blonde who looked like she could run a mile without breaking a sweat, and Logan was a guy who had adorable blue eyes and blonde hair. " And who might you be?" Iggy asked my sister.

"Ella, I'm Max's sister." Ells replies, blushing deeply. Huh, maybe I had to do a little matchmaking.

I took a seat next to Fang and hungrily began to devour my lunch. I heard a snicker behind me. Dylan, a kid in my English class was staring at me from behind. Fang growled protctively.

"Ignore him. He does that everytime someone new comes to school" Fang murmured.

Whatever Nudge was saying, she stopped abruptly. "That must be the most you've ever willingly said" she practically shouted her brown eyes going wide. Fang chuckled an went back to his lunch.

I learned that Logan and JJ were dating, Ellie and Iggy were in most of my classes and that Nudge and Ella were the only freshman in the group.

"Why are you called the Flock?" I wondered aloud as Fang and I hurried to Drama class. "My mom called us that when we were little, and I guess the name kind of stuck. Now we are in a band called the Flock." He smiled at the memory. "Do you want to hang out with the Flock after school? Ella can come too."

I nodded my head in response and we silently crossed building into the Drama department. It was a peaceful silence, and not at all awkward.

Sighing, I entered what could possibly be the most catastrophic room I have ever seen, and it did not have to do with the people in the room, although Lissa might have been part of it…


	3. DO you like DRAMA?

**A/N I'm going to be writing more chapters this week-probably 1 a day since its my spring break. Well, I'm not going to bore you so here is the story.**

Max P.O.V.

My eyes widened with shock as I saw Lissa running past me out the door, with mascara running down her face. I turned my attention to the chaos in front of me. I saw Nudge stomping her foot aggressively and the Drama teacher, Miss. Easting, calling the class to order. Reassessing the situation from the collected whispers, I realized three things: Lissa was being a b****, Nudge was defending Ellie, and Ellie "accidently" talked about Lissa being a word that should not be in the dictionary.

Anyways, according to them tall, skinny as a stick teacher, there was no problem occurring and no visit to the principal's office is necessary. I can tell that I will like her already.

"Attention students! Today we will be starting Romeo and Juliet. Nick Rain and Maximum Ride, please come to the stage. Since you were the last kids to enter the class, you will have the overwhelming joy of rehearsing a scene in front of the class."

Giggling, Nudge and Ellie ushered me to the stage. What great friends they are. Sighing, I figured I might as well get on with it.

"Romeo, Romeo! Where arth thao Romeo?" (**Is that how it is?) **

Fang made a surprisingly adept Romeo so we flawlessly went through the entire scene. The previously uncontrolled class sat in awe as they watched us. Hen we got down from the stage, they actually clapped. I mean, we were no Broadway. We weren't even trying. The fact that they are clapping is ridiculous.

"Wow! That was amazing! You should try out for the play. That chemistry is amazing and Max you have only been in this school for a day. Wow!" Miss. Easting cooed in happiness.

Fang and I both replied no at the same time. But even I couldn't deny that there was something, something unimaginable, happening between us. It was a spark. No, that is not possible. I'm probably overreacting.

Class continued till the bell rang and then we headed for gym. Before heading to our respective locker rooms, Iggy came up behind me and whispered, "I am going to kick your ass at track. Fang and I are undefeated." I chuckled. Like that's ever going to happen.

Nudge P.O.V.

ZOMG! Max is so awesome. I can totally tell she will be a great addition to our group. Ella too! I mean even though I'm younger than everyone except Ella, I know we'll be great friends. ZOMG!

My rant was interrupted when I saw three streaks of color zoom pass me on the track. One was in pink; that was obviously Iggy. He lost a bet and for the rest of the year he has to wear all pink gym shoes. Even his shoes are pink! The second was in head to toe black. Fang. Who else? The last was a streak of purple. With closer examination I realized it was Max!

Fang P.O.V.

Almost there, almost there. I saw Iggy bringing up the rear. Convieniently getting my second wind, I burst forward. Max was nowhere in sight. Where did she go? Suddenly I saw a hint of purple 200 yards in front of me.

Crap.

I flat out sprinted to get in front of her. She obviously noticed. Every time I was close to her, she just kept speeding up. Didn't that girl ever get tired? I guess not. By the time I finished she was on the grass, lying comfortably with her eyes gazing at the clouds. Seconds later I heard Iggy come up behind me. He never loses. Well he never loses to anyone who isn't me.

"Oh hey guys! What took you so long?" Max asked innocently as she stood up. Iggy playfully punched her on her arm and I just smirked. She smiled, her laugh echoing in my head. What is wrong with me? It must be because I lost.

"I demand a rematch." I stated, my face returning to the usual emotional mask. It was normal for me to be expressionless. It's been like that since middle school. Except with my friends, especially Max.

It looked like she was going to make a quirky comeback, but Nudge joined us. "Hey Max, do you want to go to the mall with Angel, Ella, Ellie, JJ and me?" Max's face fell. I would pay to see her in a mall. I already knew it would be torture for her.

"Who's Angel?" she asked, braced for a paragraph long answer.

"ZOMG! She's the cutest little girl ever! She's Fang's sister. Angel is in 4th grade and her brother is Gazzy who is in 6th. ZOMG! He is Fang's brother. Don't ask why his name is Gazzy. But he is really sweet much better than Iggy. Just because I'm adopted does not mean he is my brother. Well, he is but he isn't cute or sweet."

Iggy rolled his eyes and immediately put a hand over her mouth. Well, that's Nudge for you.

**A/N I'm thinking of making the next few chapters after chapter 5 about Spring Fling. Dress ideas anyone? Dates? Themes?**


	4. Ah! Shield me from the girly car!

**A/N Thanks for the ideas Booklover72. This new chapter is more of a filter, but I hinted at a new character.**

Iggy P.O.V

Max face turned I bright shade of red when the Flock and I reached Nudge's car. Don't ask how Nudge managed to get her license early. Although if you guessed that she rambled on an on so much to the teacher that they gave it to her so she would leave them alone you are completely right.

Nudge's car was a 70's style convertible that was HOT PINK. I mean it made barbie's car look manly.

"Why is it pink? Why do you have a freakin pink car?" Max asked hesitantly.

That got Nudge started. "Well this kid Jason, he was in our Drama class. He is a freshman. He is sooo cute. Any way he painted it for me over the summer. Isn't it cute? I think its better than the icky black color it was." Fang smirked. "ZOMG, you should totally meet him Max. He is really cute, did I say that already? Yah I did. Anyway he had light brown hair and really pretty hazel eyes. Ooh, I wonder if he'll ask to the dance three Fridays from tomorrow. I'm counting the days till the Spring Fling-mmm" Ella covered Nudge's mouth and Fang, Logan and I took it as a getaway.

When we reached Fang's black Jeep, Logan asked, "What do you guys think of Max?"

"She is nice, and I think she is going to make a great addition to our group." Fang answered.

I nodded in agreement. "And her sister's really…"

Fang burst out laughing. "Someone has a crush!"

My face turned a deep shade of red. I am NEVER at a loss for words. Not that I mind much. A honk brought me out of my trance. Nudge and the girls were waving at us as they passed by. Were those streamers? Logan shook his head, laughing. Fang just smirked. And me? Well I am pretty sure the disgusted look on my face is enough to how I'm feeling.

**A/N sorry if its really short,but like I said it's a filler.I promise I'll write a longer one next chapter. I just wanted to write in Iggy's POV so yeah. And I would love more Ideas on the Spring Fling. Don't forget to review. I'm going to stop before I start to sound like Nudge.**


	5. Why do Bacon and Converse live in HELL?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't hold to my promise and update sooner. Anyway thanks for reading my story and I WILL UPDATE TWICE A DAY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK IF THIS CHAPTER GETS 7 OR MORE REVIEWS(superstition) SO PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW! Since I'm not a NUDGE, I will started thao story.**

**Max P.O.V.**

HELP ME! Can clothes suffocate you? I think they can. No amount of chocolate chip cookies is worth this… I don't care if they promise you wings **(hehe)**, this is pure cruel hearted torture.

"Hey Max, do you think the red one is better or the maroon?" NOOOOOO! See what I mean? I wish Fang and the guys were here to rescue me, but no. They just had to bolt the second they saw the streamers. I mean pink glittery streamers. If Nudge hadn't STRAPPED me to the back seat, I would have ran back home. What kind of frilly disgusting monster puts streamers on their PINK car?

That would be Nudge.

I mean I love her and all, but Nudge and Ella combined is torture for the soul.

"MAX!MAX!MAX!MAX!MAX ! Stop daydreaming. You are trying these on! GO, go,go! ZOMG! And don't forget the shoes. And quit whining, they're just strappy sandals, one more word out of you and you're wearing stilettos." Three guesses who that was.

I gave a pleading look to Ella who was busy inspecting a pair of red high heels. Ellie was quietly leafing through some dresses, but you could see the bored look on her face. Of course, JJ's only chatty when it comes to makeup and hair, so she would encourage Nudge. Maybe Ellie and I can form some alliance and take down the demons we call our friends.

Well, too little too late.

I was SHOVED into a dressing room and they actually made me try on their stupid dresses and off the shoulder tops. This is shopping cruelty. Ella actually made me spin around. When they appeared with a skirt, I put my foot down. Maximum Ride DOES NOT wear a skirt. No amount of Bambi eyes could fore me.

Nudge finally realized it was hopeless, but Ella made me buy some hoodies, skinny jeans, shirts, tank tops, and urgh..a pair of blue wedges. I'm pretty sure the only reason I come is because 1) Since I don't shop, I get Mom's credit card. 2) Ella needs that card to but stuff. 3) They are obsessed with making me look girly. 4) Ella pays for the food.

After shopping until they were tired (shouldn't I be tired? I'm carrying their bags) we headed to the food court. But not before I saw them. The most awesome amazing shoes ever. A store of CONVERSE. SO, I actually went inside willingly, and lets just say my previously 13 pairs of converse became 23. It's not an obsession like someone, not naming names, it's a necessity. OH MY God. I'm turning into the devils.

Nudge P.O.V.

I found her weakness! Shoes! Well, converse! At least she is a little normal. But Ella told me the only pink thing she owns is a shirt for BOYS that says she's too awesome to wear pink. How am I friends with her? Oh yeah, she's Max. Anyway, her sister's awesome. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL The SLEEPOVER. Wait, I didn't tell them. I will now.

"ZOMG! I almost forgot to tell you. We have a sleepover every Friday at Fang's. You guys are coming. And bring enough stuff for the entire weekend." Ella smiled and Max mumbled whatever until she say the food court. Then, she flat out ran.

When she was gone, I whispered to Ella, "Bring the beatification devices." Ella giggled and the look on her face was pure revenge. We have secured a human Barbie!

Max P.O.V.

I ran to the first food place I saw and ordered 4 burgers, 3 orders of fries, and a large soda. I had finished my little appetizer by the time Nudge and the others came to the table. Then I went to the deep dish pizza place and ordered two extra large ones with everything on it. When I ate them both in 6 minutes, Nudge gave me a disapproving nod. JJ just lauged and picked at her salad, while Ellie and Ella just ate their food quietly. Before I even realized it happened, Ella winked at Nudge. What were they up to?

I was about to question them Max-style when I saw a bacon stand. A BACON STAND!

JJ facepalmed and I sprinted over there. Lets just say that yours truly caused the sold out sign to be put on display.

"How do you live with her?" I heard Nudge ask, exasperated.

Ella shrugged, "It's a gift." Sure, Ella whatever gets you asleep at night.

**A/N: DO you guys think should write in other POV's? I like writing Fang and Max best, but I can do Nudge fine and Iggy too. I didn't try Ella or the others yet but I will if you want me to. Don't forget to comment and review. Oh and before my mind does a meltdown, thxs to Booklover72. Your ideas really helped me. Next chapter is a filler but it is setting up for the search for Max's dress for Spring Fling. (cue Max kicking and screaming)**


	6. Mirror, Mirror, who's the HUMAN BARBIE?

**A/N: This story is really growing on me. I have so many ideas and a lot more from others. Anyway, Thanks for all the ideas, and I hope you like it.**

**And thanks FANG is Awesome, the ideas really helped me figure out what I want in my story.**

**Don't forget to review. I'm still counting.**

**Oh, and to make it interesting, the day it turns to 13 reviews for anychapter, I swear I will write chapters in 1 day.**

**The chapter's a filler, but it's important.**

**START THE WRITTEN ENTERTAINMENT! (I'm in a cheesy mood)**

Max P.O.V.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Settling in, finding a place with the group, and catching up in school was surprisingly easy. And I had enough time to actually go out and play sports, not to mention extra time with Fang. Fang. It's been two weeks but we've already become best friends. We are always on the same wavelength and know what the other is thinking. Ella thinks he likes me but I wave her off. I mean we are just friends, right? We haven't even touched apart from the occasion hug(I'm not counting the shoving and pushing and tickling and fighting). Except that one time.

*Flashback*

Ella and I arrived on Fang's porch, ready for the sleepover. I swear that Ella's bag was full of useless junk, but when I asked her she just shrugged it off.

By 8, we settled for a movie night and watched Horton Hears a Who, upon Angel's request. Gazzy and Angel were so cute! I fluffed Angel's hair as she dozed off in my lap. After, we watched Transformers, because someone who is too old for those movies and has blonde hair and blue eyes has a problem. In the end, only Fang and I were awake, so we put on a Scary Movie marathon. Aftereach movie, I unconsciously moved closer to Fang.

By the end of the third movie, I actually hid in Fang's shoulder. Maximum Ride does not get scared. Fang just chuckled and the next thing I know, we were sleeping next to each other with his arm still around my shoulder.

As if that was not awkward enough, someone said Aww and then I was BLINDFOLDED AND HELD CAPTIVE.

When I woke up, I was wearing a pink tanktop with a white and pink striped cardigan and light skinny jeans. AND WHITE STRAPPY SANDALS. I grimaced in horror and took in my surroundings. I was in Angel's room, and there was a note on the door.

Dear Maxie,

Look in the mirror. Love it? The makeup's waterproof, and the door is locked. Since you can't fit in Angel's clothes, you will just have to wear that all day. And btw we hid your bag.

Kisses,

Nudge and Ella.

P.S. Holla at us when you want to come out.

Groaning, I looked in the mirror. I WAS WEARING MAKEUP AND MY HAIR WAS STRAIGHT. Actually, it looked pretty straight but I was kidnapped to be turned into a human Barbie doll. Now that I think about it, I did dream of someone nudging me into a bathroom to change and a series of giggles erupting beyond my line of sight. Sighing, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable.

"Get me out of here!" I shrieked. The door opened and I ran right into someone's strong arms. Fang's. His face was confused at first and then he noticed the electricity emanating between us. He leaned closer, I leaned closer. We were a centimeter away when we heard Gazzy. No, we smelled Gazzy. Eww. That kid could evacuate a building in 5 seconds flat.

But we broke apart and I shoved him, and he shoved me. It was almost like it never happened.

*end flashback*

Someone pounded on my door. 2 someones.

"The theme for Spring Fling is a masquerade ball. It's in week! Let's go! We want you to look good for Fang! ZOMG!" The demons snickered.

And they dragged me to go to hell. No,worse. They took me to go dress shopping.

**A/N: How should Iggy ask Ella to the dance or vice versa? I know how the other couples will but since I haven't talked a lot about their relationship I want a memorable way for them to ask each other. I don't care if it's cheesy, but I'm open to anything. (AND YES I WILL EXCEPT ANY IDEAS USING EXPLOSIVES)**

**Before you x out of the window and go look at other stories, review. Review. Review. I don't even mind if it's one word. I want reviews!**


	7. Dresses and Dates, oh joy!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep at it! This chapter…well you have to read to find out, but two words: date, dress**

**Thanks especially to:**

**EllaIncarnate, Booklover72, and Fang is Awesome for the ideas.**

Ella P.O.V

God, what does Max eat? She is so heavy. Wait, no she only weighs like 100 pounds. It's Nudge. She's not even helping me. She's texting Jason.

"ZOMG! Guess what? Jason asked me to Spring Fling! I was like 'Hey" and he was all 'I really like you' and then he did the wink-smiley face and asked me! ZOMG! And he said we could go to the movies tonight. ZOMG! What am I going to wear? Umm-" I used my free hand to slap my hand over Nudge's mouth. Unfortunately, Max broke free.

"I'll come willingly if you shut u and let go of me."

We nodded and got into Nudge's car. By the time we arrived at the mall, it was mid afternoon. Nudge guided us to a giant dress shop and eagerly threw dresses at each of us.

"ZOMG! Who are you going with Ella?'

I shrugged, but it was Max who smirked and replied "Iggy. There head over heels for each other but won't admit it."

I scowled and went to the dressing rooms. When I came out, I heard Nudge.

"ZOMG! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GET THAT DRESS ELLA. It's purple. And one shoulder. IT looks soo cute on you. What do you think of this one?" She was wearing a pink dress that went slightly above her knees. The hot pink color complimented her warm brown eyes and heart shaped face. I jumped up and down, squealing.

But that was nothing compared to Max. As she emerged from the dressing room, my jaw dropped. She looked stunning. A blood red dress that went to her knees. It was strapless and had a black belt in the center. The bottom of the dress bunched up at the bottom in delicate ruffles.

Sighing in surrender, Max grabbed her credit card and got three dresses (I mean we forced her, she pays). Nudge then flitted off to the mask store. Yes, our mall actually has a mask store.

Max P.O.V.

I followed the demons to a MASK STORE. What kind of mall has amask store? Anyway, by the time I got there, they were at the register, hands outstretched. I realized they needed my credit card. I lazily swiped it in the machine and took inventory of the items they bought. A baby pink mask, probably girly girl Nudge, a simple white one, definitely Ella, and a black one. Hmm. It actually looks mysterious. I like it.

The torture was not over. We got shoes. I mostly just refused stuff until Ella showed me the picture of Fsng an inch away from my face about to kiss me. Blackmail. I've taught her so well.

Giving in, I bought black wedge heels with a purple stripe along the bottom. Ella bought some funky chunky purple heels with white straps, and Nudge got hot pink ones with a standout white heel.

Just when I thought the abuse was over, Ella screamed. " JJ just texted me. Logan gave her a white rose and he did one of his corny magic tricks. It turned into a piece of paper that unraveled into a note asking her to go to the dance with him. Of course she said yes. And guess what else? Dylan asked Ellie!"

"What?" I remember Dylan from the first day. I just about punched him when he whistled at me. " He's a jerk."

Nudge and Ella ignored me and proceeded to talk about their own worries. Great, now I have to deal with two Nudges.

Fang P.O.V

"I really like her, man. I wish I could just tell her."

Iggy. He's so stupid. " Relax. Just dazzle her. Try using what you do best to get her." I suggested. Unless you're really slow, you understand the subject of the conversation is Ella and the dance. We were in Iggy's room, playing some video game I sucked at.

" I know what I'll do." I nodded. "How are you going to ask Max?"

"I..I. Wait, how did you know I was going to ask her?"

"It's obvious. You too are best friends and you always look at each other like their your sun."

Before I could reply, I got a text from Lissa. About the dance. I clicked delete and looked out his window. I saw Nudge's car out the window and I gestured to Iggy.

"I'm going over there, Iggy. You come too." He nodded, an evil smile creeping over his face.

Iggy P.O.V.

I am so nervous. I mean sure I've dated other girls, but this is the first girl I truly care for.

I heard Fang whisper to Max. Something with the words Ella and dazzle. I ignored them and went to Ella's room. Knocking, I saw her on the computer.

"Hey Ella!"

She turned around, and her kind eyes looked over me and casually she asked, "What's up?"

"I have a… um, surprise." I led her to her balcony, which had acess to the roof. Helping her up, I took her to the roof, where I had an old blanket and candles set up.

"WOW!" That was all she said.

Taking a deep breath, I took her hand. She didn't pull away. I pressed a button on the floor, and the fireworks started. I think it's some of my best work. In brilliant white and purple, it read "Wil you go to the dance with me, Ella?"

She jumped into my arms and we kissed. Fireworks were exploding around us. It was the best moment of my life.

Fang P.O.V.

Max and I were walking to her room. I heard the fireworks starting and Max raised an eyebrow. We simultaneously said, "Iggy."

Max, in her adorable clumsiness(did I just think that?) tripped over a rug and she fell into my arms.

She blushed sheepishly."Soo.."

I burst out laughing. "While we're here," I said as I pulled her to my chest, "will you go to the dance with me?" The as friends part was on the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come out until she flat out said no.

But I didn't need to."Yes."

And then something unexpected happened. She kissed me. It wasn't passionate, but it was sweet. I'm really glad I didn't say yes to Lissa.

**A/N: Am I rushing the story? I hope I'm not. Anyway don't forget to review. And this is the longest chapter yet.**

**Heres a link to each dress**

**Max:**

**.com/imgres?q=red+dress+strapless&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=596&tbm=isch&tbnid=NVNNvTyWbvIriM:&imgrefurl=.com/entry/got-get-gorgeous-in-this-little-red-dress/&docid=zKw9OidVbqW5ZM&imgurl=.com/images/2009/10/06/strapless-pleated-dress_UTBRQ_&w=550&h=434&ei=-ViET7LoF42L0QGi_enyBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=649&vpy=283&dur=117&hovh=199&hovw=253&tx=126&ty=215&sig=107751525533470883773&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=165&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0,i:100**

**Nudge:**

**.com/imgres?q=hot+pink+strapless+dresses&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=596&tbm=isch&tbnid=PNhLM0gjerJEeM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=DDnkALYghLbbrM&imgurl=.&w=300&h=450&ei=ClqET9PjDY610AGv6qTiBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=999&vpy=135&dur=4307&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=48&ty=296&sig=107751525533470883773&page=1&tbnh=118&tbnw=81&start=0&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:101**

**Ella: .com/imgres?q=purple+dress+one+shoulder&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=596&tbm=isch&tbnid=AL6bI1XNldxajM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=fzEDHbLYqENntM&imgurl=.&w=450&h=640&ei=flqET6mIOarj0QHP6MCwBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=882&vpy=215&dur=3298&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=85&ty=248&sig=107751525533470883773&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=107&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:104**


	8. Leecha stop embarassing yourself!

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. And KEEP DOING IT! I promise that a couple more chapters will be up by Friday.**

**Drumroll please….**

**Thanks to**

**Booklover72**

**Nacho5**

**This is a filler, so its kind of short. Don't worry though, you will still find a kicking and screaming Max.**

Max P.O.V.

The next few days were uneventful. Well, almost. When Fang and I emerged from class and went to lunch, our hands were entwined. That caused some gossip. But of course, all of our friends were thrilled, excluding Dylan. Dylan. He started sitting at our table because of Ellie. Some of us actually made a point to not talk to him. I mean Ellie's happy, but it's costing me my serenity and SANITY.

Anyways, it seems like love is blooming. I seriously want to puke. But then I'd be a hypocrite. How can I gag at Ella and Iggy's goo-goo eyes when I'm looking the same way at Fang. I mean, nothing's changed between us. We still joke around and all, but now we hold hands and have fierce hugs, and call each other best friends and girlfriend and boyfriend.

Someone didn't get the picture, though. It was Friday, the day of the Masquerade Ball, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Like Nudge-level excitement. A whole school full of Nudges was not something I can handle. Ella actually convinced me to wear something she wants me to wear. I had to comply; she gave me bambi eyes.

I walked into homeroom wearing a lime green tanktop with an off the shoulder top that said "Don't deny my awesomeness" (Ella wanted me to wear one that said I am a total girly-girl, and you know how that went). Also I had on ripped white skinny jeans and newspaper graffiti converse. No way was I wearing green and white wedges. Oh, and did I mention I was wearing the locket Fang gave me? I got it last night as he was leaving my house (we were watching a movie, well, we put on a movie). It had a purple F on it and had a picture of Fang and I from the first sleepover when Iggy was goofing with Ella's camera. On the back it said: Max and Fang forever.

Anything else? Oh yeah, Fang was smiling and his hand was happed in mine. I heard a bunch of whispering. I couldn't really blame them. They've never seen him smile before.

We took our regular seats in the back and when the bell rang, we leisurely made our way to first period .Of, course, being me, I had to "attract" trouble.

Lissa and her gang of skanky s**** cleared the halls so it was just us and her.

"Fangie-poo! I thought you were going to the dance with me!" I chuckled to myself. Fangie-poo? I will have to use that on him one day. If I wasn't so aggravated, I might have actually let Lissa go. But I was. Fang traced soothing circles into our entwined hands.

"I have a girlfriend. And it's not you. Besides, why would I want to go with you?"

I smiled, and Fang winked in my direction.

"MAX? But I asked you."

"And I ignored you. DIFFERENCE"

I felt this was the time for me to butt in. "Hey leecha, I no you thought Fang was yours, but there is a difference between wanting to hug you and wanting to put a restraining order on you."

Lissa's face turned bright red. She stomped off, but not before she yelled a few choice words. I had to remember those. I never knew she could swear like a sailor.

Just then, Iggy walked past us. "What did you do? Hide her mascara?" He snorted.

Fang just laughed and kissed me on the cheek. If I wasn't so biased, I might have said the dance tonight would be great. Too bad that as long as I'm me, something will ALWAYS happen.

**SO what do you think? Ideas? thoughts? Suggestions? I'd love your feedback.**

** 3 Things I need for you to do for me**

**Review**

**Tell me about the perfect Eggy date, I desperately need one for the chapters after the dance**

**SONG LIST! Need two lists. One for the dance- can be slow, fast, random but I need a variety of songs for Spring Fling preferably 20-25 so I can narrow them down. One for the band, which I haven't got to yet but I will include that. I will always need songs for that so don't be afraid to give me 1 hundred.**


	9. I am infected with girlyosis

**A/N: THIS IS IT! THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE! THE ONE MONMENT THAT CAN CHANGE EVRYTHING! Sorry, I got caught up in the moment.**

**Thanks for all the song lists but I NEED MORE. Doesn't even matter if the song is from Mozart's time.**

**Also, Eggy dates are still needed. Lots of good ideas, but I would love more. **

**REVIEW! This is mostly the part before the dance so you won't get to see the dance until next chapter.**

Max P.O.V.

That afternoon, I had the most traumatizing experience of my life. The devil twins, with JJ, Ellie and Angel, ambushed me. They strapped me to a chair and did my hair and makeup. I knew it would happen but I didn't think they would gossip like old women at a hair salon.

"ZOMG! I can't believe how cute Jason is!"

"I know, remember you..ah introduced him to me and Max."

For once Nudge was speechless. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with details. Basically we were walking and we saw Nudge so Ella and I ran over there (she ran, I followed grumpily). Jason was walking her home and they were..uh..kissing. SO it was awkward and now Jason is probably scarred for life.

After the debate over what color eyeshadow is better, they left me in peace to change and make myself look presentable. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror until now. The vivid red dress stood out against the simple makeup and made my red smoky eyes pop. The heels, as much as I hate to admit it, made me look taller and graceful, even though I kept tripping and stumbling. I wonder if Fang will like it. Nudge tipped Iggy off on what color we were wearing so that they could dress accordingly.

Just then, Ella, being the understanding, generous sister she is, barges in and pulls me downstairs. I looked over at the others.

JJ looked stunning in an emerald green dress that brought out the specks of green in her hazel eyes. In her hand was a gold mask and her hair was straightened. She wore forest green stilettos that made her legs look way longer. Ella must have gotten her because she had gold body glitter all over her body. Ellie looked just as spectacular with a navy blue strapless dress and chunky white heels. He hair was in elaborate curls and her midnight blue mask was already on. Nudge looks fantastic in her pink dress and heels and her hair was straightened, with loose curls on the ends. Finally Ella. MY explosive sister looked like she was on Cloud 9. I don't even want to know what's going on in her head. But she was wearing the dress and stuff from the mall and her hair was wavy. As for me, I was wearing a demon approved outfit. HE hair looked all girly though. It was in loose curls and the front was in this poof. Although, I must say, I looked g-o-o-d.

We met up with the others at Fang's house. We were all here. And then we all took picture after picture after picture.

My eyes are officially blinded.

**A/N: I know it's short but I didn't want to do the dance scene until next chapter. Don't forget to review. And one more thing: I don't want to reveal a lot but the slow dance song is a thousand years by Christina perri.**


	10. Once a youknow always a youknow

**A/N: Tenth chapter! I promise this will be at least 1500 words. Swear. I would have updated sooner but I had to get a tooth extraction. Anyways, Ready for FAXNESS?**

Fang P.O.V.

Is that Max? Wait, I think it is. She looks stunning. I knew she was beautiful, but she looked...I can't even describe it. Our friends were cracking jokes and were their usual selves, but it seemed like me and her were the only ones there. (**Sorry for the un-fanglikeness. I couldn't resist). **

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a lingering hug. I looked in her eyes, but all I saw was hatred. Her eyes betrayed everything. Casually, I looked over my shoulder, my thick, black fringe covering my eyes. Dylan. And Ellie. Kissing. That explains it.

Soothingly, as quiet as a mouse, I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Relax. He knows he will have a party of fighters if he hurts her in any way. It will be ok."

She nodded, and I grabbed one of her hands in both of mine. I don't really have a way with words, but in an all else fails attempt I wrapped a corsage around her wrist and tried to grab her attention. Too bad it was stuck to the one person who grabbed everyone's attention, either out of love, admiration, friendship, or in Max's case: hate.

Ellie dragged him over to us. Max gave him the bird. "Hey Maxie. Excited for the dance?" Dylan said, at a failed attempt to start a conversation. Ellie stayed silent. Max's body language was obviously telling her that she would have a civilized conversation when the elephant in the room-or the backyard- leaves. Pursing her lips, she takes his hand and goes to talk to Logan JJ, who are in their own little dream world. Not even sure I see it, Ellie turns for a fleeting second, giving Max a pleading look. I know that I try to be an emotionless rock, and I don't talk very often in front of people unless it's a friend. SO small talk isn't my specialty. Max can do it. With someone she doesn't want to kill.

I sigh and look at Max's deep chocolate brown eyes. Her's look into mine. I hope I've distracted her. She leans in, and I follow suit. MY heart beats unnaturally fast. The second we touch, tingles are sent through my body. Her hands clasp in my hair as she urgently tries to bring my closer. An awkward throaty noise is heard. We broke apart. She was blushing, or was it the makeup? Of course, the person who broke us apart is Dylan.

Max stubbornly takes my hand and drags me to Ella and Iggy. Anyone except the boy who she is 100% sure will break her friend's heart. We were just waiting for Fang's dad Peter and his wife Alice to come with the limo. They thought we would appreciate it on the five minute ride to school.

"Mind out of the gutter Iggy!" Max shouted. I had not been paying attention. Ella just laughed it off.

"Whatever Maxie."

"DO NOT CALL ME MAXIE!"

Iggy just laughed and soon all us, except me burst out laughing.

-Laughable Bunny (Time Skip) -

When we reached the dance, all I saw were masks. A whole lot of them. The room was decorated in black and white. It figures. Lissa was on the committee. I heard she actually yelled at a kid for getting dark blue balloons instead of black. Everything had to be perfect for HER big night.

Empire State of Mind came onto the stereo. Max dragged me to the dance floor. I hate dancing. Not because I can't do it, I can. It's just that smooshed against a hundred different kids are NOT my idea of fun. We zigzagged through the crowd until we were under the disco ball. After a couple of songs, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on. I put my arms on her waist and she put hers around my neck. Hesitantly, I leaned in. She met me halfway. I don't know when we broke away, but when we did, we walked over to a table while I went to go get drinks. Ellie was there with Dylan, and Max looked uncomfortable.

Max P.O.V.

Ugh, I have to sit next to Dylan. Ellie left to find Ella a few minutes after Fang went to get drinks. I hoped he would hurry up. I wanted to get away from Dylan.

I gazed at the ceiling when I felt something breathing down my neck. Too bored to process anything, I allowed whoever it was to guide me outside.

'Fang? Why are we outside?"

I opened my eyes long enough to see a masked face. Suddenly he pulled off the mask, grinning. Dylan. And no Fang in sight. It was abandoned out here. Dylan forcefully put his lips to mine and shoved his tongue down my throat, grinding against me. My scream got stuck in my throat and I forcefully pushed him away. Correction. I was about to forcefully push him away when something punched him from behind. I turned to thank my savior. It was Fang. Of course it was Fang. Who else would notice me gone? Behind him, I saw Ellie with a shocked expression.

"NO. Ellie it's not what it looks like!" She turned to Fang who looked at me with concerned eyes. He entwined our hands. Thank god he knew I wasn't stupid enough to kiss that sleazebag on purpose.

Sighing, she said, "I'm sorry Max. It's just...It's just..." Her voice caught in her throat as she choked back tears. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug full of masks, body glitter, and heartbroken tears. "I should've believed you. I mean what kind of person cheats on their date with their date's best friend. "I shushed her before she could continue.

Looking up, I saw Fang, punching the daylights out of Dylan. I would have helped, but it looked like Dylan was out cold.

"Fang! Stop. Please. He's not worth it."

He grunted in response. Oh well, looks like he's going to have to deal with me. I pondered this for a moment before grabbing his arm. Then I trailed wet kisses up his jaw line. He seemed to relax. I took his hand and led him and Ellie back to the dance. It was silent for the next few dances. Apart from crying, calming down, and whispering, the night was uneventful from then onwards. Wait, I take that back. Something did happen. Dylan came back with only a few minor injuries, but to make someone (me or Ellie?) jealous, he took LEECHA'S hand slyly and led her to the wall in front of us. He then started making out with her. It was disgusting like more than Iggy and Ella's gooey eyes. Speaking of which they never eve left the dance floor. But still, back to Dissa or is it Lylan? Obviously, she was all over him like the little...well let's not get our mouths washed with soap shall we? Anyway His eyes were wandering, always back at us. PDA was one thing, PDA with the devil and his hound was another. I had to eventually turn away, focusing on drawing little circles on Fang's arm.

Ella P.O.V  
>This dance is awesome! Iggy, well he's Iggy. The fart jokes and the howling laughter aside, he's sweet and kind and generous. And hot. Not that I am planning to burst his little man ego. We've been dancing for the whole night, rarely taking breaks. So it was What doesn't Kill You and Iggy was failing at the Jerk and we were laughing our heads off. As the song dramatically came to a close Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift came on. Thank god it wasn't another Justin Beiber song. I mean I love him, but when Iggy started dancing to that song, well I'm officially scarred for life. We casually talked and I leant my head up. He grinned and started kissing me, slow and gentle. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could smell the pair of over perfumed bodies around me, but it didn't matter. We were in our own little world. Well we were.<p>

Iggy pulled away. "What?' I asked.

"IS that? Yeah it's Dylan. And he's making out with Ellie, I think. Wait no...Ellie doesn't have red hair."

I spied Ellie sniffling quietly while Fang and Max were desperately trying to soothe her. Then I saw a flash of a ghostly grin. Holy Shit. "It's Lissa!"

SO being the amazing friend I am, I rushed over to Elle, giving her all the moral support needed. Cry me a River I heard Max mumble. Then I noticed that Fang and Iggy were not there. Fang was holding Iggy back from fighting with Dylan. Aww, I knew Iggy was awesome. Anyways, He coaxed him out of hitting a terrified Dylan.

Iggy protectively put his arms around me and gestured to the door. I nodded and we all followed suit. JJ and Logan met us at the door and we took a mortified Ellie to the awaiting limo.

Max, because she just had to slice the wedge of awkwardness in the group, halfheartedly grinned. "Too bad Lissa fled when Igster was punching Dylan. I really wanted to see her with a huge shiner on her face." …That's Max for you. Only Iggy laughed. It only took a second before everyone, even Ellie, started laughing.

**SO what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
><strong>

**I have testing coming up so I won't be able to update that much, but I still have a question for you guys.**

**What is your dream vacation spot? I need something Max and FAng related. LIke a road trip or something. But I need a location. CHildhood memories, or something like that. Perferably something home towny and beachy. I'll update within 3 days the minute I get 10 ideas.**


	11. easter egg huntswhat could go wrong?

**A/N: Once upon a time there was a fanfic writer named THERISENANGEL….**

**She was an awesome writer, but one of her stories "Where to Hide" was not getting the response she hoped for. SO she put up a poll on her profile to ask if she should leave it or keep writing it. I WILL WRITE 2 chapters a week for the next month if she gets AT LEAST 17 of you readers to answer it. SO I beg you…No I'm too awesome to beg (just kidding) but I would love it if you answered her poll and read her story. It's called WHERE TO HIDE and it is brilliant- from the five chapters she already wrote-**

**And Question:  
>What is better for a vacation spot for the Flock: Tybee Island near Georgia or Padre Island in Texas I think. I have never been to either so I want to know which you would choose… the one that has a more hometowny right off the beach feel.<strong>

**And ON WITH THE ENTERTAINMENT…**

Max P.O.V.

It was a couple days after the Spring Fling. Well, it wasn't awkward anymore, it became a more understanding. Everyone had a mutual hate for Dylan. And Ellie, well she has a way of dealing with things. I found out when on Monday she stuck her tongue out at Dylan and "accidently" threw pudding at him. So entertaining. Anyway, we were all going to the Easter Egg Hunt a the park. We are THAT dedicated to the holiday. NO, we all came to collect Easter eggs for three main reasons. 1) SPRING BREAK. 2) Fang and I got stuck with babysitting Angel and Gazzy 3) (Iggy said this) I need chocolate.

Well there you have it.

SO we all split up at the giant balloon arch (can you say corny?)

Iggy and Gazzy said something about pyros, chocolate, and explosion. I just told them not to destroy Gazzy otherwise we would not get paid. Fang actually laughed at that one. Nudge, Ella, Ellie, JJ, and Angel wanted to see some makeover thingie going on, and I happily let them go on their merry way No way was I going with them. Logan mumbled something about football and set off to meet his football friends throwing a football back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and… you get the picture.

That just left Fang and I. We strolled through the clusters of trees until we saw one that looked like it was a million years old. I sat lazily on the fork where the branches extended. Below me, Fang traced patterns on my leg as he leaned his head back on the barky trunk.

"Fangiepoo?"

Yup, it's happening. Look who is upon us. It's the devils in skirts-wait that's Ella and Nudge-. It's the Red Haired Blunders, hm, I like that one.

Lissa, clad in a dress that showed more skin than a bathing suit, strutted-and I say strutted- over.

"Fangie, baby want to go for a walk?" She batted her eyelashes, causing one eye's mascara to clump together when she opened. I barely held back a chuckle.

Lets make this interesting. I winked at Fang. Wordlessly, I jumped from the fork and landed on Fang's lap. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Guess that's what you get for being an emotionless rock for the greater part of your childhood. Smirking, I crashed my lips down to his. On impulse, his hands flew onto my sides, and soon tangled themselves in my hair. I smiled when I heard Lissa huff and march away.

But Fang didn't let go. Instead, he deepened the kiss. We ended up on the floor, well on the picnic blanket he set down when we sat. I rolled over and he was on top of me. His tongue gently traced the outline of my bottom lip, asking for permission. I happily complied. As our tongues battled for dominance, I opened my eyes. His were open too. He was studying me. But I didn't feel violated, I felt elated. I melted into the kiss and allowed him to win.

I don't know how long we were making out, but my stomach grumbled and Fang pulled away.

His voice was husky and dare I say it- sexy. "Go get cotton candy." I smirked and headed to a vendor a few hundred yards away. I looked around and I couldn't see Fang or the tree. Guess it was farther than I originally thought. Oh well.

I got blue, my absolute favorite, and pink for Fang Just to see how he would react. I was about to turn and head back when a pair of lips caressed my collarbone and shivered in pleasure.

"Hey, did you miss me?" It wasn't Fang's voice. And it wasn't Santa, so who could it be? Note the sarcasm.

I responded by elbowing him in the stomach and hitting him wear it hurts. He yelped in pain and saw Fang giving him a roundhouse kick. I chuckled. Then I saw the girls. They saw the whole thing. The pyro boys did too because they patted Fang on the back. I ran up to the girls and Angel jumped into my arms, crying. "What if something happened to you Max?"

"Shh, nothing happened. Relax," I coed into her ear. Over her shoulder, I saw Ellie, who was giving Dylan another kick where it counts. I am so proud of her.

-Who loves Pancakes? Raise your hands, or your forks -

The rest of the went by uneventfully. Except one thing. You see, when we got home, we found a surprise. NO, not a puppy, although I totally deserved one. The week was winding down and we had exams next week. Then we were free, to live like slobs and eat vold pizza for breakfast without a care in the world. And yes, yes it is stupid that we have spring break in early may and then have school for a week and then don't come back until September.

Anyway, we walk into Fang's house and all of our parents are there. I smile. "What is this? A giant family meeting?"

They all laugh, and Fang's mom Alice says while motioning to us, "We are all going on vacation!"

**A/N: Just to clarify all of the gang and fang's mom and dad mare going. Not the other parents. Now, I must tell you that I CANNOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A BUNCH AS IN AT LEAST 4 ANSWERS TO MY VACATION QUESTION. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER.**

**And please please please do the risen angel's poll. Where to Hide is a really good story. Read and Review that one too **

**And before I forget, Band songs? OR at least some Fang songs that he sings for Max? Wouldn't you love a serenade from Mr. TALLDARKANDSILENT?****APTER UNTIL I GET**


	12. Part of the band

**A/N: This is the second time writing this. My computer shut down so I have to start all over again...oh joy!**

**I would have updated sooner, but with procrastination, schoolwork, and not following the golden rule of saving every 5 minutes, well it took me a while.**

**Anyway the winner was Padre Island! REVIEW AD GIVE ME SONG IDEAS! **

**AND QUESTION: If you've been to Padre Island I Texas, what is it like? What do you remember? Any special features? DESCRIPTIONS?**

**ON with the chapter….**

Previously...

"WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!"

Fang POV  
>We all saw it coming, well except MAX and Ella. I smirked. I wrapped my arms around Max's waist as we turned on the Nudge channel.<p>

"ZOMG!I totally forgot! You never went before! We always go every summer. Since I was five, Iggy and Fang and I would go and as more people came along and Angel and Gazzy, they would go too. We go to Padre Island! Ever heard of it? It's in Texas. Anyway Fang has a beach house there. No it's so big; I think it's a mansion. You'll love it! Plus there's a battle of the bands and we're going to enter! I hope we win a pony! I just love ponies!" She trailed on and on. Subtly, I took Max's hand and led her to my room. Poor Iggy, he has to deal with this 24/7.

"Fang?"

I looked up at Max's chocolate brown eyes, filled with warmth that I could melt into.

"Since you're in a band, can you play for me? I mean I can play guitar and piano and cello and kind of sing, but I want to hear you sing. Please?" She pouted and gave me her best attempt at Bambi eyes. I chuckled and took out my acoustic guitar. Softly, I played the opening chords to I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan.

_Another day, is going by  
>I'm thinkin' about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<em>

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head  
>Cuz' so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<em>

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeah_

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd DO ANYTHING  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz' I know I won't forget you<em>

_Together we, broke all the rules  
>Dreamin' of droppin' out of school<br>And leave this place  
>To never come back<em>

_So now, maybe after, all these years  
>And if you miss me have no fear<br>I'll be here  
>And I'll be waitin'<em>

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand  
>And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah<em>

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz' I know I won't forget you<em>

_I close my eyes  
>And all I see is you<br>I close my eyes  
>I try to sleep, I can't forget you<br>Nanana, nanana  
>And I'd do anything for you<br>Nanana,nanananaaaa_

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>To fall asleep with you  
>With you, yeah<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>There's nothing I won't do<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>Cuz' I know, I won't forget you<em>

I say tears in her eyes and wiped them away with my fingers. She leaned into me and asked if she could play something too. Being the amazingly supportive boyfriend I am I gave the guitar to her and heard her sing Paramore's "The Only Exception."

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
>And curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<em>

_And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>

_But darling, you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<em>

_And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>[- From: . -]<br>Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<em>

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<em>

She sang like an angel, and she was all mine. I ran a hair through my hair. "You should be in the band. You're really good."

She blushed, leaning over to give me a goodbye kiss before she walked downstairs and back to her house.

Max POV

I can't believe I sang for him, I mean Nudge told me that Ella and I should be in the band, but I didn't think I was any good. Sighing, I opened the door to my own home and saw my mom waiting at the door.

"Hey Mom. Where are you going?"

"On a date." That explains the black cocktail dress with the stiletto black heels and her hair framing her face in soft curls.

"With who?"

"Jeb Batchelder"

Ella, who was texting Nudge upstairs, came down to analyze the situation.

"You must really like him. I mean you even wore that black diamond jewelry set that has been in its case for like five years." Ella replied, smirking.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened it tentatively. Standing before me, was an average man. Average in every way. Average height. Average brown, graying hair. Average suit and crisp white shirt and black tie. Average brown eyes. Average everything. Ella pulled out her phone and sent a text. What do you know? My phone gets a message. It reads: Can you say square? I laugh and sent her a text saying he's more of an octagon because his jaw is octagonlike and that we should stop acting like sixth graders, texting when we are right next to each other.

He greets us and acts really…formal. Apparently he's a rich scientist and goes on business trips often. Anyways, he guides Mom to his PORSCHE. I want a PORSCHE. Oh well. ON the bright side, if Mom marries him maybe I could get a Porsche, but why would she marry someone so boring?

**I was going to end here, but I'll be nice.**

Iggy POV

It was the day after vacation started and we were having our first band practice since the beginning of the school year. Ella and I were walking hand in hand and Fang and Max were trailing behind. When we reached my house, I saw everyone was there and waiting.

I squeezed Ella's hand and told her and Max about the band. " Um, I play bass, Gazzy is drums, Fang does guitar and sings, Nudge and Angel play guitar and piano, and Logan does drums, JJ sings sometimes, but she usually does cello, and Ellie does whatever the heck she want because she can play everything. Fang can too but he likes guitar better."

JJ asked the girls what we could play. Ella answered confidently, "Max can sing, play guitar, piano, cello, and drums although last time she played she put a hole in it. I can play violin, bass, piano, and the ukulele."

Fang clapped his hands together. "Max you're our new female singer and you can play backup guitar and cello. Ella, you can do violin because we don't have one, piano and keyboard, ukulele on some songs, and backup bass."

Nudge pushed Ella and Max to the stage. "Play something," she urged.

Shrugging Max grabbed a guitar and Ella got a violin. OF course they started to sing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>and I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<p>

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

So reach out open handed  
>and lead me out to that floor<br>well I don't need more paper lanterns  
>Take me down, baby bring on the movie star<p>

Cause my heart is beating fast  
>and you are beautiful<br>I could wait patiently but  
>I really wish you would<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go out<br>Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
>gonna strike this match tonight<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'd love to hate it  
>But you make it like a fireworks show<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

They sounded so beautiful. When Ella played, she had a newfound determination that burst within her. She looked like she had so much fun. I came up behind her. "My eyes are blue, not green." She laughed and I felt my heart pop out of my chest.

**A/N: What do you think? 12 pages on word.**

**ANYWAYS, review. Ideas for songs? Need them more than ever.**

**And I have a couple new characters in mind. Submit a profile for a new character. Can be based off of you or anything or anyone. Give a name, description, role in the story, and who you based them off of. Also give ages, hair colors, eye colors, and things like that. If I like it, I will let you know if its in the story. **

**REVIEW! AND do the character profile thingie.**


	13. GLEE KAREOKE?

**A/N: Hey people! I want to let you know that I want reviews! I don't care if it is one word long; REVIEW!**

**Also I'm starting a new story. It's called You Don't Have to Be Alone.**

**Please read and review it!**

**Question:**

**What is your most prized procession? I have an idea for a chapter but I have no clue what to make for a character's prized procession.**

**And song ideas? Need them desperately.**

**On with the story…**

Dylan POV

I saw her. Walking into her boyfriend's black jeep. HE will pay. She will pay. They all will pay.

I will get Max, if it's the last thing I do.

Lurking in the shadows, I took out y cell phone and phoned the one person who HAD to help me. Behind me, Derek and Damion, my… colleagues were scoping the branchy area behind Max's house. We were watching her these past few days. Let's just nothing could save me if they found out I was stalking her. But I'm not. I love her, and she WILL love me.

The phone rang once and he picked up.

"Jeb here."

"It's me."

"Dylan, what do you want? I'm busy?"

"What? Cheating with my mom? Or your wife? Or Max's mom?" That's right. I knew he was cheating on my own mother. Not like she would believe me. I saw him with a red headed housewife and two twin teenagers. Not to mention seeing him kissing Max's mom when I was..uh watching them.

" That is irrelevant."

"Well, unless you want dear Mrs. What's her name…oh yah. Dear Mrs. Dwyer to find out about your..affairs, I suggest you listen."

Jeb paused. "You need the girl?"

"Yes"

" Valencia says they are going to where my wife resides in two days.. Go, but mention this to anyone and I will use you in my labs as a tester. Your stupid thugs too," Jeb added and hung up.

Frustrated, I punched the wall. Two days. Two days.

Shaking my head, I disappeared into the thick woods.

Max POV

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, smiling at our entwined hands.

"You'll see."

Rolling my eyes, I gazed at the green bushes and trees lining the road. I barely noticed we were standing in front of a café.

"What are we doing?"

Fang shot me one of those heart-trending smiles, and kissed me quickly. "Performing."

When I walked in, everyone was gathered around a stage, where the Flock was setting up. I ran up to Nudge and gave her a hug. "What is all of this?"

"A gig! It's going to be so awesome! Who invented that word? I bet Abe lIncoln did, I think he's a trendsetter. ZOMG what if you have to be a president to be a trendsetter? I wonder if dogs have trendsetters. Ohh, I saw the cutest shoes yesterday and I bet I would look so cute in them..mhm" I mouthed thank you to Iggy.

"Come on, it's time to play." Fang breathed into my ear, his arms encircling my waist.

I felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it and got out my guitar. We all went to our places and Fang introduced us.

"Hey, we're the Flock. Enjoy." Fang would say that. I smirked.

( Secrets by One Republic)

I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<p>

Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My god, amazing how we got this far  
>It's like we're chasing all those stars<br>Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<br>And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Singing straight, too cold  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<p>

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>All my secrets away, All my secrets away<p>

I laughed as I saw some girls practically die when he smiled. JJ and I took his place and I sang one of my favorite songs.

(What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) By Kelly Clarkson)

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you've got the best of me  
>Think you've had enough the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong<p>

Chorus:  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/k/kelly+clarkson/stronger_ ]  
>You heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>They told you I was moving on, over you  
>You didn't think that I'd come back<br>I'd come back swinging  
>You tried to break me, but you see<p>

Chorus:  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning<br>In the end

[Repeat chorus]  
>[Repeat bridge x2]<p>

I'm not alone

Everyone clapped, and after a few more songs, we hopped off stage.

I whispered in Fang's ear, "You know you're really cute when you sing."

He smirked, and Nudge clapped her hands together. "Okay guys! We are all sleeping over Fang's. We will bring our luggage there and stay until we leave bright and early Monday morning."

We groaned and she added, "Before I forget, Jason isn't coming. We broke up. FINALLY. Now I can scope out cute boys with Ellie."

I laughed and headed to Fang's monster-like jeep.

-Time Skips love sugar-

Nudge pulled us all in a circle. "GLEE KAREOKE TIME!"

She pulled Fang and me to the stage. I glared and she gave me her 'just do it' looks.

Sighing, I grabbed a mic and tossed one to Fang.

( We are Young (Glee Cast Version))

**** Max sings Rachel, Quin, and Santana's part

**** Fang sings Finn and Sam

**** Anyone else is just the others singing too

[Rachel:]  
>Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

[Finn:]  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies, you know  
>I'm trying hard to take it back<p>

[Sam:]  
>So if by the time the bar closes<p>

[Sam and Quinn:]  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home

[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana:]  
>Now I know that I'm not all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<p>

[Rachel:]  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<p>

[Finn w/ New Directions:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes:]  
>Whoa<p>

[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Quinn w/ New Directions]  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

[New Directions Boys:]  
>The world is on my side<br>I have no reason to run  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<p>

[Santana:]  
>The angels never arrived<br>But I can hear the choir  
>So will someone come and carry me home<p>

[Rachel:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes:]  
>We are young, yeah<p>

[New Directions:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Rachel and Finn:]  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<p>

Fang grabbed my waist and we sat down on one of his leather couches. After Nudge and Iggy singing Loser like Me, Ella attempting to do Jar of Hearts, and Logan sucking with JJ while they were singing Human Nature, we called it quits.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" Nudge exclaimed. That girl will be the death of me.

**A/N: SO what do you think? REVIEW! **

**Also got a particular truth or dare in mind? I'm all ears. It could be anyone.**

****


	14. TRUTH OR DAre It can only end badly

**A/N: What do you do during Memorial Weekend?**

**Study? NO**

**Barbeque? NO**

**GO To SIX FLAGS? Yes, but that's not the answer I was looking for.**

**WRITE FANFICTION? YES. DING DING DING. We have a winner.**

**Song requests? Pretty please with sugar on top? **

**Also, before I forget (I have HORRIBLE MEMORY), 50 reviews equals one chapter dedicated to FAXNESS. **

**50 REVIEWS BEFORE JUNE 10 EQUALS TWO CHAPTERS OF FAXNESS , 3**

**So for FAXNESS, review.**

**Without further ado, let the story commense.**

MAX's POV

"Truth or dare time!" Nudge squealed. That girl will be the death of me.

She exchanged a knowing look with Ella and pulled me to the side.

"It's either this or spin the bottle. Do you want to kiss GAZZY?"

Sighing, I retreated into Fang's arms.

Smiling, Nudge clapped her hands twice and started the game that is despised by everyone who gets tricked into doing something completely embarassing and uncomfortable.

In fact I remember last time I played, I pulled up the dictionary definition to make sure whatever we were doing was legal. I hope google didn't lie to me.

The definition was:

Truth or Dare? is a party game requiring a minimum of two players. The game is very popular with adolescents and children, but is sometimes played by adults too.

Anyways, we all sat in a circle, and braced ourself for torture. Nudge decided to start. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

Nudge tapped her chin, thinking about what to give to her older brother. " You must run around the block thrice singing California Girls at the top of your lungs, but change California to Arizona and Girls to Boys. But sing the rest of the song the same. And you have to wear my sparkly pink dress."

Twenty minutes later, we were laughing hysterically on the lawn, while Iggy ran aaarrround for the third and final time.

(Iggy singing 'Arizona Boys')  
>Greetings loved ones<br>Let's take a journey

I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be somethin' in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the Golden Coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Arizona Boys  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Arizona Boys  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh

Sex on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our Stilettos<br>We freak  
>In my Jeep<br>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the Golden Coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Arizona Boys  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Arizona Boys  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh

Toned, tanned  
>Fit and ready<br>Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
>Wild, wild Westcoast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones<br>I mean like she's the one  
>Kiss her<br>Touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<p>

The girl's a freak  
>She drives a Jeep<br>and lives on the beach  
>I'm okay<br>I won't play  
>I love the Bay<br>Just like I love A.Z  
>Venice Beach<br>And Palm Springs  
>Summertime is everything<p>

Homeboys  
>Hangin' out<br>All that ass  
>Hangin' out<br>Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
>No weenies<br>Just a king  
>And a queen-ie<br>Iggy my lady  
>(Yeah)<br>You're lookin'here baby  
>(Uh huh)<br>I'm all up on you  
>'Cause you representin' Arizona<br>(Ohhh yeahh)

Arizona Boys  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Arizona Boys  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>(Westcoast, Westcoast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

(Arizonaaa, Arizonaaa)  
>Arizona Boys man<br>I wish they all could be  
>Arizona Boys<br>(Arizonaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
>I really wish<br>You all could be  
>Arizona Boys<br>(Arizona, boys)

We all were taking pictures and laughing in the thick summer night. I grabbed Fang's hand and headed inside.

Once we were all seated, it was Iggy's turn. "Truth or dare JJ."

"Truth."

"Who would you kiss in this room? And it can't be Logan."

JJ slumped in defeat and pondered her decision. "If I had to choose- Fang, mostly because I'm not going to kiss a girl, Logan's off limits, Iggy acts like an 11 year old, and Gazzy IS eleven years old."

My hand subconsciously tightened around Fang's. JJ noticed and laughed. "I said if I HAD TO CHOOSE. No way will I do that willingly."

Fang pretended to look offended but he was biting back a grin.

"JJ's turn."

"Alright… Ella truth or dare?"

"DARE"

JJ wiggled her eyebrows. " I dare you to wear the same clothes as Iggy for an hour. And I mean you stick yourself next to him in his clothes, so choose something not really valuable because you're going to need to cut an extra head hole."

Twenty minutes later…

"I LIKE THE NEW LOOK!" JJ laughed. Wearing a disproportional cookie monster t-shirt, Ella and Iggy were squashed together. They could barely walk. The best part? When they leaned in to kiss, they bumped together since they couldn't move without hitting each other!

I'm pretty sure I laughed the longest.

When they finally sat down, Ella paid her revenge. "Truth or dare MAX?"

Maximum Ride does not back down from a dare.

"DARE"  
>"Go to the laundry room and straddle Fang. With three articles of clothing off, not including shoes, socks, accessories, robes, or anything of the sort. EACH.. Stay like that in there until 4:30 AM. I can't wait to hear your parent's scream when they find you like that."<p>

Damn. She got me there. We were leaving at 5. How was I supposed to do this? I was hyperventilating.

Might as well get it over with. 11 PM. 5 ½ hours left.

Fang followed me into his basement laundry room and didn't speak a word until the door was closed and the blinds over the windows were shut.

"You don't have to."

"I don't back down."

"Whatever"

As if to initiate the dare, Fang took off his three articles of clothing. A Shirt, undershirt, and pajama pants. Great. Leave it to Ella to give me the most uncomfortable dare possible.

I turned around and slid a blindfold over Fang's eyes. "Wait," I whispered.

Sighing, I took off my shirt and pajama pants. Now what? All I have left is my tank top and bra and panties? I mentally groaned and slid off my tank top, leaving my in black lace underwear and a red lace bra.

I straddled Fang, kissing him, and took off his blindfold. His eyes flew open, trying to escape the darkness, and his eyes stared at me with subtle intensity. His hands roamed around my body, but I didn't mind. I trusted him. I think.

We saw Ella peaking in, and then saw her turning back to the game. I didn't care. All I felt. All I thought. All I tasted. Was Fang. His tongue explored mine and I put my fingers on every part of his chest- memorizing him. His 8 pack, his toned defined muscles. I saved his eyes for last. I always forget what I'm thinking when I look into his.

On impulse, he bit down on my neck. Great. I have a hickey. Mom's going to LOVE that.

Before I knew it, it was 4:30 AM and I was bolting out of there. Not because I didn't want to stay with Fang. Because his parents were coming downstairs calling us upstairs.

"Max, what's that on your neck?" Alice, Fang's mom, asks.

Shit. I forgot to cover it.

Ella and Nudge erupted in giggles. This was NOT funny.

"Do I want to know?"

I shook my head.

"Teenagers…" Alice mumbled.

**REVIEW? ANY REQUESTS? REVIEW!**

**YOUR KOOKY AUTHOR,**

**VAMPIREPOPTARTZ333**


	15. unconsciousness and jealosy

**A/N: SORRY FOR The delay! I've been really busy and now I have more time to update. **

**Also I had major writer's block…**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Still want songs… But ones to play during the summer concert thing.**

Fang POV

The two day trip was horribly long and tiring. When we arrived, all of us just collapsed in bed. Actually Max collapsed in my bed, and I half dragged half carried her to the room she shares with Ella.

I awoke the next morning to the most atrocious noise known to man-kind.

Iggy. Singing. B.N.O. I wonder what caused him to sing a parody of Miley Cyrus this morning. I felt so bad for his girlfriend, Ella right now.

(G.N.O by Miley Cyrus)

Don't call me, leave me alone  
>Not gonna answer my phone<br>'Cause I don't, no, I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
>To get you off of my mind<br>'Cause I don't and I won't need you

Send out a 911  
>We're gonna have some fun<br>Hey girl, you know you better run

'Cause it's a Boys night  
>It's alright without you<br>I'm gonna stay out  
>And play out without you<br>You better hold tight  
>'Cause boys' nights without you<p>

Let's go B.N.O.  
>Let's go B.N.O.<br>Let's go B.N.O.  
>Let's go, it's a boys night<p>

I'll dance with somebody new  
>Won't have to think about you<br>And who knows what that girl will lead to

You'll here from everyone  
>You'll get the 411<br>Hey girl, you knew this day would come

'Cause it's a boys' night  
>It's alright without you<br>I'm gonna stay out  
>And play out without you<p>

Let's go B.N.O  
>Let's go B.N.O<br>Let's go B.N.O  
>Let's go, it's a boys night<p>

Hey girl  
>Don't cha wish you could've been a good girl?<br>Try to find another boy like me, girl  
>Feel me when I tell ya I am fine<br>And it's time for me to draw the line

I say, "Hey girl"  
>Don't cha wish you could have been a good girl?<br>Try to find another boy like me, girl  
>Feel me when I fine and it's time for me to draw the line<p>

'Cause it's a boys night  
>It's alright without you<br>I'm gonna stay out  
>And play out without you<br>You better hold tight  
>'Cause it's a boys night without you<p>

Let's go B.N.O  
>Let's go B.N.O<br>Let's go B.N.O  
>Let's go, It's a boys' night<p>

Urghhhhh. I have no words. Iggy was dancing like a demented pelican in his underwear and wearing pink heart-shaped sunglasses.

I should get paid to deal with him. "Hey Iggy. Any reason you choose to wake the whole house up with you incessant singing?"

Being the innocently ignorant person he is, Iggy slumped his shoulders and shrugged.

Rolling my eyes, I headed outside, completely unprepared for what lies ahead.

Max POV

For the first time in my life, in awoke before Ella. Too alert to go back to sleep, I decided to snag some coffee and go outside.

Little did I know that Logan and some blond dude were chucking the old pig skin. The blond dude could not throw at all, and when I sat under the covered patio, the football hurtled at top speed towards my face.

Now I am strong, fast, and experienced, but at that moment all I could do was duck. I don't think it worked because I blacked out…

Nudge POV

So Ellie, JJ, Ella and I are just walking outside, and we see Fang crouched over an unconscious Max while Iggy and Logan were telling off some really cute blonde dude. Fang's parents, Angel and Gazzy went to some store to buy swimmers for Angel, so we had Max. Unconscious. Imagine the horror.

"ZOMG! What did you do? You killed Max!" I yelled at no one in particular. I slapped Iggy upside the head turned my attention to the hot, blonde haired culprit. "Hey, I'm Nudge. Did you happen to put Max into a coma of utter darkness?" My voice became crescendo as worry lines creased my face.

Iggy, being Iggy, thought we should sing her awake. He didn't wait for a complaint. HE SANG 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!

99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

91 bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 90 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

90 bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 89 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

89 bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 88 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

88 bottles of beer on the wall, 88 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

87 bottles of beer on the wall, 87 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 86 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

86 bottles of beer on the wall, 86 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 85 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

By this point a red haired girls appeared by the cute guy.

85 bottles of beer on the wall, 85 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 84 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

84 bottles of beer on the wall, 84 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 83 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

83 bottles of beer on the wall, 83 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 82 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

82 bottles of beer on the wall, 82 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 81 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

81 bottles of beer on the wall, 81 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 80 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

80 bottles of beer on the wall, 80 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 79 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

79 bottles of beer on the wall, 79 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 78 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 77 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

76 bottles of beer on the wall, 76 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 75 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

75 bottles of beer on the wall, 75 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 74 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

74 bottles of beer on the wall, 74 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 73 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

73 bottles of beer on the wall, 73 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 72 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

72 bottles of beer on the wall, 72 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 71 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

71 bottles of beer on the wall, 71 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 70 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

70 bottles of beer on the wall, 70 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 69 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

69 bottles of beer on the wall, 69 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 68 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

68 bottles of beer on the wall, 68 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 67 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

67 bottles of beer on the wall, 67 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 66 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

66 bottles of beer on the wall, 66 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 65 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

65 bottles of beer on the wall, 65 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 64 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

64 bottles of beer on the wall, 64 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 63 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

63 bottles of beer on the wall, 63 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 62 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

62 bottles of beer on the wall, 62 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 61 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

61 bottles of beer on the wall, 61 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 60 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

60 bottles of beer on the wall, 60 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 59 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

59 bottles of beer on the wall, 59 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 58 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

58 bottles of beer on the wall, 58 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 57 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

57 bottles of beer on the wall, 57 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 56 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

56 bottles of beer on the wall, 56 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 55 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

55 bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 54 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

54 bottles of beer on the wall, 54 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 53 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

53 bottles of beer on the wall, 53 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 52 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

52 bottles of beer on the wall, 52 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 51 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

51 bottles of beer on the wall, 51 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 50 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 49 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

49 bottles of beer on the wall, 49 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 48 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

48 bottles of beer on the wall, 48 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 47 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

47 bottles of beer on the wall, 47 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 46 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

46 bottles of beer on the wall, 46 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 45 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

45 bottles of beer on the wall, 45 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 44 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

44 bottles of beer on the wall, 44 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 43 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

43 bottles of beer on the wall, 43 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 42 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

42 bottles of beer on the wall, 42 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 41 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

41 bottles of beer on the wall, 41 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 40 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

40 bottles of beer on the wall, 40 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 39 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

39 bottles of beer on the wall, 39 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 38 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

38 bottles of beer on the wall, 38 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 37 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

37 bottles of beer on the wall, 37 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 36 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

36 bottles of beer on the wall, 36 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 35 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

35 bottles of beer on the wall, 35 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 34 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

33 bottles of beer on the wall, 33 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 32 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

32 bottles of beer on the wall, 32 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 31 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

31 bottles of beer on the wall, 31 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 30 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

30 bottles of beer on the wall, 30 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 29 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

29 bottles of beer on the wall, 29 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 28 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

28 bottles of beer on the wall, 28 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 27 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

27 bottles of beer on the wall, 27 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 26 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

26 bottles of beer on the wall, 26 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 25 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

25 bottles of beer on the wall, 25 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 24 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

24 bottles of beer on the wall, 24 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 23 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

23 bottles of beer on the wall, 23 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 22 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

22 bottles of beer on the wall, 22 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 21 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

21 bottles of beer on the wall, 21 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 20 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

20 bottles of beer on the wall, 20 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 19 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

19 bottles of beer on the wall, 19 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 18 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

18 bottles of beer on the wall, 18 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 17 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

17 bottles of beer on the wall, 17 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 16 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

16 bottles of beer on the wall, 16 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 15 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

15 bottles of beer on the wall, 15 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 14 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

14 bottles of beer on the wall, 14 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 13 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

13 bottles of beer on the wall, 13 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 12 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

12 bottles of beer on the wall, 12 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 11 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

11 bottles of beer on the wall, 11 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 10 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

10 bottles of beer on the wall, 10 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 9 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

9 bottles of beer on the wall, 9 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 8 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

8 bottles of beer on the wall, 8 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 7 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

7 bottles of beer on the wall, 7 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 6 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

6 bottles of beer on the wall, 6 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 5 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

5 bottles of beer on the wall, 5 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 4 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

4 bottles of beer on the wall, 4 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 3 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

3 bottles of beer on the wall, 3 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 2 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall.<p>

1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer.  
>Take one down and pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

No more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer.  
>Go to the store and buy some more, 99 bottles of beer on the wall.<p>

Iggy was pretty proud of himself to finish the whole song. I was too, I never went past like 70. AND IT WORKED!

"Hmmmm…. STOP THE NOISE! AH! My ears are bleeding." Max hollered as she awoke.

Fang huffed a sigh of relief, and Ella squeezed Max's arm.

All of us then turn our attention to the apparent siblings observing the escapade.

"Who are you?" Ellie asks.

They smiled, their perfect white teeth gleaming in the bright summer sun. "Don't you remember us?"

The red head exclaimed, " We used to hang out with you guys when we were little. I'm Brigit Dwyer and this is my twin brother, Sam Dwyer.

Recognition flashed across Iggy, Fang, and me. They were our buddies who lived in Denver. When their mom got transferred, we never saw them again.

I flashed Sam a smile and unexpectedly, he grabbed Max's hand and said, "nice to meet you."

Max looked down at her shoes, avoiding Fang's blazing protective eyes.

This is going to be some heck of a summer.

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I want to get to 50 reviews!**


	16. Love is never easy, neither is blackmail

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to CookieMonsterWillRuletheWorl d for giving me my 50****th**** review.**

**Rest assured that Sam is a static character meant to create tension, test the bonds of friendship, and he is important in the grand scheme of things.**

**I am planning to start updating once a week, and a faxness chapter is going to be soon- maybe one or two chapters.**

**As always, I am in need of song requests.**

**Woah! Chapter 16 already? **

**Now this chapter suggests MAXxSAM. It's not. No need to worry. All I can say is that Max's mom is all part of this and Max and Sam are close because they understand each other. Fax is not in danger. From Sam anyway. Bridgit? I won't say.**

**Again, sorry for not updating sooner, but these past few weeks have been hectic.**

Fang POV

Red fury- seething, consuming, engulfing. It filled me with a passion different from my own. My body was a race between sense and emotion, mind and heart. Like a cloud covering the sun, my vision fogged from the intense battle within me. Gritting my teeth, I tried to stay calm. As calm as a sane person could get when their childhood friend was trying to covet the one person in his life that made him come out of his shell.

My eyes turned to solid black flame as they stared daggers at the unfamiliar hand holding Max's. Around me, others shifted uncomfortably, knowing my resolve could break at any moment.

It was someone's- presumably Nudge's- hand on my shoulder that temporarily stopped my impending rage. Taking the time to collect myself, I noticed Bridget's eyes on me- wandering, almost inspecting- for any trace of diminishing fury.

Max. My first thought should be Max. But it's not. It's Bridget. I wonder over my apparently profound stupidity as I see Max silently trembling with worry. Her soft, kind eyes penetrating through her tough exterior as she was the epitome of concern. My heart melted as my arms encircled her thin waist, hoping to prevent shining a light on my emotional meltdown. Even Nudge was silent for those moments. But Sam- he didn't understand.

"GUYS, hey want to come to my place?" Sam bellowed- shattering the remains of a comfortable silence.

The thought that an oaf like him could steal Max's heart proved that I was being delusional…

-LALALALALALALALALALALALALALL ALALA-

Bridget POV

One minute. One minute can change everything. In one minute I learned: Max and Fang are together, Sam likes Max, and Fang is overly protective.

I can work with this. Dad said I have to. I just hope pulling intertwined vines won't give me cuts.

-ding a ling a ling-

Dylan POV

Behind the door was a man. A man who I loathe, who I look up to, who I hate with every fiber of my being.

Words are a powerful thing.

I am chained. Constantly, we are a stalemate. He can get me what I want, and I have a secret that could make his lifestyle come crashing down.

Words ARE a powerful thing.

Taking a deep breath, I cautiously opened the door to my future/ possible impending doom.

"Dylan. Sit." I was used to these one word answers. His back was to me.

"You brought me here, forced me to comply to your orders, and who knows what else. Where is the girl?" I gritted my teeth, hoping this wasn't another one of his scams.

"Max. She's here, with her friends. I believe Sam and Bridget were with them for a moment or two.

Sam? Bridget? His children? What did they have to do with this? "Do they know?"

"No. But they could be a very helpful asset. Nonetheless, I have to go to Milwaukee for the weekend."

"Girlfriend #3?"

For once he was silent. He turns around, narrowing his eyes at me.

He was about to speak when Mrs. Dwyer opened the door. "Honey, the kids are coming home with their friends. Do you think you could stay to meet them?" Both her husband and I both shared looks of panic.

Sighing, Jeb shook his head. Mrs. Dwyer mumbled something I didn't hear, and back out of the room.

"Valencia told me your… interest is staying at 13 Greenjay Road. See what they're up too. And if you can, try to get the little girl too. She would be most helpful, for my project.

Sighing, I walked away with disgust. He planned to experiment on Fang's little sister. I was mildly repulsed. But I wouldn't do anything. Not unless I wanted to be dead. Derek and Damion trailed behind me as I stepped onto Greenjay Road. This is it.

-Yodeling Cowboys-

Max POV

We all started to go in different directions. The girls and Bridget-who I didn't trust- going to the spa, the guys going to some arcade place down the street. Fang said he would stay with me, but I felt like being alone. Beisdes, we were meeting up at the Dwyer's house in a couple hours anyway. Sam, Sam was here. But I wasn't sure whether or not I should talk to him.

My phone beeped:

Max, it's mom. How's the trip? Jeb surprised me with tickets to Milwaukee to spend the weekend with him. Call me if you need anything.

I mentally groaned. Something about Jeb was really familiar and I didn't trust him. I think he's hiding something.

Sam suddenly appeared before me, and I jumped up in the air.

As if sensing my discomfort, he grabbed the crook of my elbow, with a gentleness foreign when paired with his rough, calloused hands. "Did you know I have been living around here my whole life? My mother always loved the ocean. But my father always thought it wasn't a place of business, so he would fly to cities hours away, just so my mother could see the ocean out of her window. I thought it was sweet, but he spends more time in Phoenix, Virginia, and Salt Lake City than here." My mind perked up at hearing Phoenix. Sam continued. I knew he was trying to get my mind off things.

We were walking along a strip of deserted beach on the east coast of the island, and my toes wiggled in the cool, supple sand. "My sister, she always loved the big city. So when kids come from the city, he observes them, befriends them, does anything to get a little adventure. But I know the island is more than enough, even if it's muddled with tourists. We have everything at our disposal, the beach, the rides, the beauty. It's like living with nature. My mother, she's a doctor. Set up her practice right on the shore. We know everyone here, but at the same time we know no one."

I smiled, he was good at clearing my head. "I know how you feel. We were always moving, and when my mom finally created her veterinary clinic in Arizona, I was relieved. At first, going to such a foreign place was unsettling, but I love it there. I know more and more people everyday, but I still barely know them at all."

"What about Fang?"  
>His question caught me off guard. I hesitated before I answered. "Fang is Fang. And he's everything to me. I think I love him." I suddenly realized the hard truth in my words.<p>

I spun on my heel, and ran to the house, leaving Sam on the beach alone.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling errors. REVIEW!**

**I know I havn't updated in like a month or so, but I had lost all the files on my computer and had to write this chapter again.**


	17. I officially hate love songs!

**A/N: Well this story is coming to a close in a few chapters, at the rate I'm going maybe by the end of September or something. It's not going to go on for like 5o chapters though. Most likely the ending is like Chapter 25 or something. Just warning you. **

**I could make it longer if someone, hint hint, reviewed. Even if it says that I am the worst writer in the world, I still want some reviews. I have a few chapters up my sleeve, but until I get like75 reviews I won't post more chapters at least for a week or two.**

**SO HERE's the chapter. It isn't the Faxness chapter though **

**The pudding part is drawn from the totally awesome HeadoverHeelsinHate **

Max POV

Soft padded footprints echoed through the hall behind me as I traveled down the entryway of the Dwyer residence. I turned to see who was approaching but a shadowy figure turned a corner into the depths of the house. For a second I thought I saw a head of blonde hair.

The Dwyer house was nothing short of a beach front mansion, but I could tell that most of the rooms were not used. However, when I reached the kitchen, I heard loud, booming laughter.

Everyone was crowded around the gargantuan island, watching a woman no more than forty decorating sugar cookies with mouthwatering icing.

Fang's dark head bobbed up and he met my eyes. A deep scarlet blush crept up onto my face as I remembered what I said to Sam. I took my lower lip between my teeth as I contemplated how I should act.

Fang brushed the rough pad of his thumb over my red cheeks, causing me to wish for a distraction. Sighing, I tried to ignore Fang's hand, now running up and down my arm, causing goosebumps to appear. A small smile peaked out of the corners of his mouth, as his eyes searched mine, trying to break my resolve.

I felt my mind fogging up more so than before. Shaking my head, I moved next to Iggy who was discussing the pudding Mrs. Dwyer was making.

"Chocolate, My favorite. You can't have enough pudding. It is like the greatness of the world and my heart all rolled into one delicious package! PUDDING! I feel like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain!" Iggy rambled, even as he hit his elbow on the corner of the countertop.

IN the corner of my eye, Bridget and Fang were talking quietly and she inconspicuously placed her hand on his forearm, laughing and smiling at him. But it seemed her flirting was unnoticed by Fang, whose eyes were glassy as he spaced out.

I rolled my eyes and noticed a large picture of the family, with Sandy (Mrs. D), Bridget, Sam, and a man who looked painstakingly familiar. Ella, being the ever-present sister, quirked her eyebrow at the man when she caught my eye. She wanted to figure out how we knew him too, and got a strange glint in her eyes.

I felt a featherlike touch on my shoulder, and I spun on my heel, ready to give Fang a somewhat plausible explanation. But behind me was nothing, nothing except a note, on the ground. Curious, I picked it up and walked to the deck, making sure no one noticed my absence.

The note was folded into fourths and was stained with coffee. The crinkled paper read perhaps the most vague sentence I have read as of yet: I will get what I want. That was anticlimactic. I shoved the note into my pocket and rolled my eyes. It was probably some random note that Sandy wrote. I was about to wander inside when Sam appeared, with a guitar in hand.

"You play?" I asked, astounded.

"Yah, my sister and I are entering the contest together actually. I wanted to say sorry, for everything."

Something overcame him, because he started belting out a song that could bring tears in my eyes, if Fang had sang it. But Sam sang it with his raspy, husky voice, and it didn't sound like a salute to friendship. In fact, I would have thought it was a love song.

(Into Your Arms by the Maine)

There was a new girl in town.  
>She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)<br>And I'll state something rash.  
>She had the most amazing...smile.<br>I bet you didn't expect that.  
>But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)<br>With eyes like sunsets baby.  
>And legs that went on for days.<p>

I'm fallin' in love  
>But it's fallin' apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start.  
>When we were in love.<br>Oh things were better than they are.  
>Let me back into.<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<p>

She made her way to the bar.  
>I tried to talk to her.<br>But she seemed so far. (She seems so far)  
>Outta my league.<br>I had to find a way to get her next to me.

I'm fallin' in love  
>But it's fallin' apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start.  
>When we were in love.<br>Oh things were better than they are.  
>Let me back into.<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<p>

Oh she's slippin' away.  
>I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.<br>All the things she does.  
>Make it seem like love.<br>If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
>Then I like the way that we play.<p>

I'm fallin' in love  
>But it's fallin' apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start.  
>I'm fallin' in love<br>But it's fallin' apart.  
>I need to find my way back to the start.<br>When we were in love.  
>Oh things were better than they are.<br>Let me back into.  
>Into your arms.<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<br>Into your arms

He leaned toward me, as if the double meaning that cut through my tough exterior was not enough. Did he think I loved him? That I could after I told him a mere hour ago that my heart belonged to Fang?

So I did what I did best, I ran. And the only image in my mind was Fang, watching, waiting, and witnessing the most humiliating moment of my life. I hoped I was wrong. I hope, really hope that Sam would get a good ass kicking today. The weight on my heart is cracking withpressure, guilt, and agony. I never thought I would be an emotion sob story. So I decided I wouldn't.

That is, until I saw Fang's dark eyes gazing at mine, as if he was looking at my soul. And despite my confusion on everything going on in my life, I did one thing THE Maximum Ride has never done ( at least not since 3rd grade when Dad died). I cried. And in Fang's arms, I felt like the ground would always shake around us, but he would always hold me steady. Always.

**A/N: Sappy, right? Well it sets up for the Faxness.**  
>REVIEW PEEPS!<strong> You want chapters? You got to earn it! SO REVIEW like your entertainment depends on it, since it most likely does.<strong>

** I got some mistakes pointed out to me by some people, and I will fix them soon, but it won't happen right away. Don't worry, it's on my to-do list, but I am sadly, a procrastinator.**

**So review, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or needs to fangirl, review and rant.**

**I LOVE RANTS, They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D **


End file.
